JSRF 2: A New Coming
by ryo2411
Summary: Ummm... A Preview of what's to come in my longest and best fic yet. It's not crap like my others!


DISCLAIMER: OK I gotta admit my other fics HAVE BEEN SHIT. OK? This JSRF fic is about the GG's aftermath.It takes place AFTER you complete JSRF (Chapter 8). Everything in this fic ('cept maybe a few chars') belongs to SEGA and SMILEBIT. I do not own SEGA or Smilebit...although I want to.  
  
Prologue. The Longest Day In The World.  
  
It was 9:00am. The sun was shining all over Tokyo except 99th Street. The weather was the same as the GG's feelings. Brilliant. They gave themselves a lie in after defeating Gouji yesterday. Zero Beat has mysteriously disappeared and it couldn't get any better for the GG's. They basically ruled Tokyo. The birds were chirping, the clouds were not to be seen. It seemed like heaven for the GG's. For once all was quiet in The Garage. That was until Yoyo let out a loud ripping pump.  
  
"Ohhhh man YOYO!" screamed Garam. He rubbed his eyes. He put his fingers on his nose. He pulled the quilt off himself and swang his feet round onto the floor. He reached over for his deodrant on the chest of drawers; 'Deoder- spray'. He emptied the can on getting rid of the smell. The smell didn't go away. Yoyo tossed and turned while moaning. Garam pulled on his black pants and put some old socks on. His big toe emerged from a hole in his sock, "Potts," he moaned. He took off that sock and put on another.  
  
Garam heard the sound of Potts claws on the floorboards. A door was pushed open, he heard the creek of the hinges as it opened. He quickly jumped back under the covers and lied silently. A few more doors were opened. Potts was on a mission to find Garam. He heard another door open it was louder this time though. Potts was in the room. Potts started to whimper. Then he yelped. His sunglasses were off. What was wrong with Potts? Garam could still smell Yoyo's fart. "Ughhh," groaned Garam.  
  
Potts jumped under Garam's tatty cover and started licking his face. "Get down boy," he said as he pushed Potts off. He looked at his wrist-watch and noticed it was only 9:02am. In 2 minutes Yoyo had farted and Potts had come searching for Garam? Garam sensed it was going to be one long-assed day!  
  
9:10am...  
  
The GG's were all crammed into the kitchen. It was pretty big. It had 13 cupboards in it. One for each GG and one for Potts. Cube went into Potts' cupboard and pulled out a box of Bakers Complete. She shook it and Potts game hurtling down the corridor. He skidded on his bum and stopped right next to his bowl licking his lips. He was now on all fours. Cube poured a bowl-full for him. It would last him until 5:00pm at least. Yoyo switched off the kettle as it it started to whistle. He flicked off the nuzzle, and poured it into the tea pot. He put some more water in and struck a match. He lighted the hob and flicked the nuzzle down before putting the kettle on the hob.  
  
"First rounds! Get'cha milk out," said Yoyo as he poured some tea through the tea-leaf sieve into his mug. Cube, Boogie, Rhyth and Corn got some of this round too. Yoyo repeated this process until everybody had a mug. Potts was drinking a mug of tea too! He was also splashing Combo. Yoyo kneeled down and stroked Potts. After all they were best friends.Potts jumped on Yoyo knocking him- and his tea- over. He started licking Yoyo frantically on the lips. Yoyo pushed Potts off.  
  
Beat pulled open the blind and stared out over the Garage. He sipped his tea slowly as it was steaming hot, he had just got his on the last round, and he just remembered it was shopping day. "Yo, who's turn is it to go shoppin'?" he called out. The GG's spat their tea back into the cups before pointing and shouting at each other. Yesterday had been a long day too and they needed good nourishment. Boogie told everyone to shut up and offered to go.  
  
"OK, erm....I'll come...with you? If that's a'ight with you?" said Yoyo shyly. He downed his tea and opened the 14th cupboard. It had a lock on it. "Anybody remember the combo?" he cotinued before sharply adding, "no pun intended Combo."  
  
"Hah. Yeah it's 24,11,90,2,4,94." replied Combo cooly. Yoyo stretched up and entered the number on the digital keypad. It chimed and clicked. It was unlocked. He pulled out a few bonds and stuffed them into his hoody pocket. He snapped the straps on his skates closed, as did Boogie, before leaving through the back,white door. They skated off further on into their home- town of Dogenzaka Hill.  
  
9:59am  
  
Yoyo and Boogie entered 76500. It was the closest shopping spot to them. Boogie picked up a basket. She tied her fleece around her stomach. It revealed her tattoo on the bottom of her back: 4eva 2geda Yoyo. She and Yoyo had been going out for awhile now. Tonight they had arranged to go to see Terminator 5: Lost Soul. They sat down and took off their skates before putting them in a locker. They weren't allowed skates on in 76500. Boogies hair was shining in the artificial lighting. She took ahold of Yoyo's hand as they walked further into the mall...  
  
11:00am  
  
Yoyo and Boogie entered the house with about 4 bags of food. They didn't have as much money as they thought with them so they did a minimal shop. Pots not getting any treats. Clouds had arrived by now but the sun still fought back against the white army of the heavens. The sun would peep out here and there. Potts was doing a little buisiness in the dog house when they got back. No GG's were in the house at the moment. Probably all on their rounds. Nah, probablies just chillin in the Garage? Boogie looked out of the window. They were all there dancing to JSRF. He was blurting out lyrics that were explicit and you ain't got the balls to hear it ya'll!  
  
"Damn. Stupid Combo not putting equal amounts in the bonds," moaned Yoyo. He was an an anti-bad behaviour course starting from today. No swearing, no fartin' no XXX or being racist. He was hating every minute of his life now. Seriously Yoyo didn't need a bad behaviour course he needed a hygiene course! They started packing things away. Yoyo flicked on the telly. He turned to channel 5. He saw Poison Jam and Rapid 99 giving an unofficial interview with the crew of Rudie 5. Channel 5 was the hardcore rudie channel. Yoyo had been on that channel many times...not for the right reasons. The NEWS FLASH bar at the bottom told Yoyo what he wanted to know.  
  
'Rapid 99 and Poison Jam have joined forces to try and topple Tokyo's Elite new police force: Rikakku Elite!'  
  
"Holy crap," whispered Yoyo while dropping a box of eggs. "Just what we wanted eh?" he moaned to Boogie. He skated out of the front door as quick as he could to the Garage.  
  
11:10am  
  
The day was starting to pass quicker now. Yoyo took 10 minutes, yes TEN minutes to enter the Garage from Dogenzaka Hill. He was panting, he was absoloutely knackered. He had a stitch. He grasped the right side of his stomach as he slowed down. He removed his glasses with the remaining hand and shoved them in his pocket. He stopped infront of Garam and Beat. He put his hands on his hips and blew hard. His cheeks were red with tiredness. He first told them about the money.  
  
"Damn. Stupid Combo!" Replied Garam. Yoyo nodded while slowly taking in air. Yoyo collapsed onto his backside, Beat jumped onto a plank that was over the top of the tub and started to speak.  
  
"So what's the other news?" Said Beat as he tilted his head slightly to the left. He rested his sun glasses on the tip of his nose and looked over the rim of them.  
  
"TURN IT DOWN YO!" screamed Garam to Cube who was standing next to the Turntable. She put her right hand on her hip and pulled down on the Vol. Bar. Garam turned his head back to Yoyo who was now cleaning his glasses -still panting-.  
  
"Uhhhh," he took a deep breath. "Well there is no good news. Poison Jam and Rapid 99 have joined together, and there is a new gang of cops called the Rikakku Elite on the scene too," finished Yoyo. Garam and Beat looked at each other amazed. Beat fell over backwards and cracked his head of the tiled floor. His legs from his knee down were still in the tub.  
  
"Ouch," commented Garam.  
  
"We'll have to have at least a days rest though eh?" said Beat as he got up rubbing his neck. It was red roar, he needed to rest it or would endanger it further.  
  
6:00pm  
  
"C'mon Boogie! The mov' starts in a half hour!" screamed Yoyo up the stairs into the Girls rooms. The buys lived down stairs, girls lived upstairs. Rhyth also had a date. She was going out with a non-rudie. His name was Ryo. Ryo Hazuki*. He was travelling up here from Yokosuka. Ryo had recently been on a trip to Hong Kong and Guilin and other parts of China. He was a native though. Japanese. Rhyth and Ryo had met at the DJ Prof. K anuual tour of Japan. They met in Hiroshima(?).  
  
"Coming!" shouted Boogie. There was a knock at the door. Corn answered it. He was amazed. A non-rudie actually had the guts to come and knock on their door! Corn did not know who it was an reached for a can. But before he could Ryo had him in a Head Lock. Corn started to struggle, he got free and charged at Ryo. Ryo countered and used a Vortex Throw to throw him into the dust-bins outside. He landed with his back in a box of old bread...Mould stinky bread.  
  
"I'm Hazuki. You are?" he said to Corn as he looked behind him but faced towards the corridor. His American jacket did not please Corn. When Corn saw his trainers he was almost in tears to see a member of his gang was going out with a non-rudie.  
  
"Onimashu, Jesse Onimashu," he replied. 'Hazuki' walked over and pulled Corn out of the bin. He looked up into Rhyth's window.  
  
"Oh hi Ryo!" said Rhyth from the now open back door. She walked out and took Ryo's hand. She had her jacket in one arm and Ryo's arm in the other.Ryo and Corn shook hands before they left for Shibuya!  
  
"How much longer Boogie?" asked Yoyo from the kitchen. There was no reply. Yoyo turned round to see Boogie standing in the doorway with an orange dress on. She also had orange high-heeled shoes on. "Who da man?" he said slowly in awe. Boogie took Yoyo's hand as they left for Chuo St!  
  
~ ~  
  
Corn put his hat back on and walked into the house, with dirt, bananas and mouldy dog food strewn all over him. He dusted him self off and reached for the hoover that was under the work-top. It was called Kleeneze2600 minimal flooral damage. What a whacky name eh? Corn blew long and hard while plugging in the hoover on the right hand side of the wall. He flicked up the switch and returned to the vacuum. Potts had to be locked out of the kitchen or he'd rip the tube that caused the sucktion.  
  
"Stupid Hazuki guy," moaned Corn as he pulled out the 'Slim Fit' vacuum tube. He pressed the on switch and it glowed. The scream of the hoover was put to rest by Potts barks. Not literally but it just shows how loud he was barking. He hoovered his clothes and then switched it off. He unplugged it and wound up the black 4 metre cable. He wheeled it under the work-top again and opened the decaying door. Potts ran in and skidded to a halt near the vacuum. He raised his backside in the air and his head close to the floor and started barking protectively. "Shut it Potts," he whined as he left for his room.  
  
10:00pm  
  
"Watta great movie Boogie, Rhyth eh?" said Yoyo as he stretched, he then emitted a long yawn. He put his arm round Boogie after he had finished his yawn. He waited for their reply as he looked at the sky. The sky was clear but only one star was to be seen. Directly under the 3/4 moon. Yoyo may have not been bright but he knew the reason for only being able to see one star. The light from Tokyo brightened up the sky making most stars invisible to the naked eye.  
  
"To much gore and cussing in it!" said Boogie as she cuddled up to Yoyo. Rhyth was about 20 paces behind, she was saying goodbye to Ryo before he borded the bus. They sealed their new love with a lip-lock. Boogie smiled as she turned round to wait for Rhyth. Yoyo as getting impatient. 20 seconds had gone by and they were still kissing.  
  
"You gonna hurry it up!?" screamed Yoyo at Rhyth and Ryo. Rhyth and Ryo stopped. Ryo looked at Yoyo and Boogie he waved and laughed. "BYE!" he screamed at them. Rhyth ran to catch up with the couple. She stopped at their side and started to complain about a long-distance relationship..Boogie nor Yoyo listened. They gave the odd "Umm.." or "Yeah," but they just stared in the direction they were going. Boogie pulled out her wrist watch and put JSRF on...there was just radio static.  
  
"Must be finished," she said aloud.  
  
"What?" said Rhyth and she clicked her tounge in disgust.  
  
"C'mon it's pretty late and if that Rikkaku crap is true we may be in for it!" returned Yoyo. Rhyth decided to shut up. She had just clicked on that no-one was listening. She was to the left oy Yoyo and Boogie was to the right. Yoyo's glasses looked out of place to his smart Tux. He walked along with the girls.  
  
--- *Ryo Hazuki is a character out of the game called Shenmue (C) SEGA-AM2 1999- 2003  
  
IMHO my other fics have been crap. You think that too. I have just been reading a fic and decided to make my chapters longer and more descriptive! 


End file.
